


Y'know what? Time for some insanity

by CrazyAssFangirl



Series: Teenagers shouldn't be defenders of the galaxy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And even that is iffy, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Everyone is a mess tbh, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is a mess, Hunky Hunk is the only straight character, I came up with this instead of sleeping, I really have no idea what I'm doing anymore, Keith is confuzled, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance has DID, Lance has depression, Lance has many personalities, Lance is Altean in this, Mentioned Zarkon (Voltron), Plz get Pidge to Bed, Shiro is a parental, This is day 79 of three hours or less of sleep, Zarkon is a dick, and a mess, keith is an idiot, lance is pan, pidge is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAssFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: Lance has Multiple Personality Disorder (aka Dissociative Identity Disorder), and he's Altean, and he was on that Kerberos trip with Shiro and stuff, so he's ultra fucked up from being Zarkon's punching bag. This is a one shot that will be part of a bigger story where I rewrite  e v e r y t h i n g  from Voltron, because why not. There are hints of klance, if you squint. Allura is a bitch, and The Coranic is a Dad™





	Y'know what? Time for some insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Sleep is something I should definitely consider. I'm starting to feel like a carbon copy of Pidge. Anyways, enjoy this whatever it is.

**Lance:**

              It was supposed to go quickly. Get into Beta Traz with Slav so we could _finally_ end the war against Zarkon. Sure, it was only Shiro, Pidge, and I, (and my as of yet, mostly unknown Altors) but nobody expected it to take longer that an hour, and _that_ was generous. After all, there were only two cells in the whole thing.

              Except, it _hadn’t_ gone to plan. A camera had caught Shiro and Slav escaping, and I had just rescued a damn Yupper. That’s what had landed us in the (not so) unique position of fighting for our lives, immensely outmatched. I heard a yell of pain come through my comm, and I recognized it as Pidge’s. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ I mentally screamed, but even my mental “Parental figure” didn’t scold me, given the situation. _John, Casey, Aaron, Maddox, what’s my situation? And could_ **any** _of you guys give me some damn help?_ Raiden and Abbott hugged me mentally (which is a totally weird experience, if I do say so myself), warmth rushing through me, relaxing me slightly. Then, I felt a wash of pain flood through my body as something very, _very_ sharp stabbed me through the gut. “Ouch.” I said lamely, and I collapsed to my knees, everything suddenly very blurry, and my limbs really weak.

              Someone else stabbed me again, and this time, I felt myself scream out, my Altors all echoing me, except for Ace, of course. He calmly stepped forward as I mentally collapsed, giving him full control of my body, a rarity. Neither of us had any interest in his running the show. I heard the screams of my friends over the comms as if they were simply sound from a movie, and I realized that Allura had, at some point, sent down Hunk and Keith to help us out with the fight. But then, I lost interest in what was occurring, so I closed my eyes mentally, simply soaking in the warmth that my protector and healer were giving me.

 

**Keith:**

              I sprinted down the hallways of the prison, the echoes of my teammates’ yells and screams replaying over and over again in my mind. But then, I heard a chilling laugh, and as I turned the corner, I saw Lance holding a sharp shard of metal pipe loosely in his left hand as he laughed like an insane person, blood covering him almost completely. “L-Lance, w-what are you doing?!” I sounded completely stunned, despite my wish to remain as “emotionless” as possible. My question just caused his laughter to become an even louder cackle that definitely wouldn’t be helping my insomnia.

              “KEITH! You NEED to get out of there!” Hunk said urgently, and I stumbled backwards as Lance stalked towards me. “When he gets like this, it’s damn near _impossible_ to get him to calm down. He’s going to literally kill anything that crosses his path, and he won’t feel a damn bit remorseful!” I could faintly hear Pidge sobbing for some reason, but I was too busy being captivated by the feral beauty Lance now possessed.

              “Stupid boy.” He snarled, and I somehow realized that _this wasn’t Lance._ “You should’ve listened to him, you know.” Whoever this was, paused, before sighing. “I can’t kill you since Lance cares about you. Thank him when he comes back, you now owe him your life several times over.” He stepped past me, but I grabbed his wrist right before he was out of reach. Whoever this was snarled as he whirled around to glare at me. But despite the paralyzing fear I felt, and despite the stupidity of my decision, I stared him in the eyes with an even gaze.

              “Who…” I gulped slightly. “Who _are_ you? What have you done with Lance?” The boy that wasn’t Lance, snorted in amusement, tearing his wrist from my grip.

              “Who am _I_? I am one of Lance’s alternate personalities, I am Ace Reine, and I am completely insane.” He smirked at me, revealing his razor sharp teeth before he ran off on all fours, droplets of blood falling off of him as the wind rushed passed his body. Shortly after he left, I wandered aimlessly after, knowing I needed to get back to the team.

**Lance:**

              I woke up with my wrists and ankles tied down to a medical bed, and I felt Sage whimper slightly at the glare I was getting from Allura. “Give us answers, NOW!” She demanded, her voice booming through the medical deck, and I winced at the loud noise. “Enough with the LIES! Who ARE you, and what do you want from the paladins of Voltron?”

             “Oooh, cat’s out of the bag now, huh?” I winced as her glare intensified, and Pidge tried to scream through the gag around her mouth. I noticed that her wrists and ankles were also bound, so I’m assuming she was attempting to run to free me before Allura forced her to sit bound in a corner. “Y’know, if you could let Pidge go, I would be more than happy to answer. I hate seeing her bound and gagged like that.”

              Five minutes passed before Allura nodded to Shiro, and he freed Pidge. As she approached my bed, I noticed that she was crying silently, and I smiled at her gently when we locked eyes. “Well?” Allura demanded, and I sighed deeply before sitting upright and with my legs crossed, ripping the ropes to shreds with the help from Ace. Allura just gaped, as I stared calmly at her.

              “As you all know, I was captured by the Galra because I won the right to travel to Kerberos with Shiro and his crew. While we were on the command ship, I was in a cell near Shiro, and we went through many of the same experiments, except mine lasted much longer, and the torture was so much worse.” I lowered my eyes to look at my scarred hands. The tests and experiments were worse for me because I wasn’t just some feeble human. I was born 10,000 years ago, born of Coran and King Alfor’s younger sister.” Exclaims of disbelief and horror rung throughout from Shiro, Keith, Coran, and Allura. I waited for them to quiet before I continued. “When I was on Earth, I never remembered my past before my eighth birthday. I never knew who my real parents were, and the closest thing I had to my past was something that very few other people have. On Earth, people often refer to it as Multiple Personality Disorder, though it’s scientifically called Dissociative Identity Disorder.” Now, there was just horrified silence from everyone.

              “Me having multiple personality disorder is what made my time with the Galra so much worse. My Altors -also known as my other personalities- had been created in order to protect my mind from the past. To protect my emotional and mental stability from the horror of seeing our entire civilization destroyed in a matter of minutes. Haggar managed to eventually get passed the mental blocks my other personalities had created, so she was the first to know that I’m an Altean prince.” I felt my eyes tearing up as I locked eyes with Allura. “You have _no idea_ what it’s like in the central command ship. What it’s like knowing that Zarkon could, at any moment, decide to torture me himself.” I curled up, whimpering as I tried not to remember that _place_. “I ended up being shipped off to be a part of their _games._ I had to kill so many aliens… I had to kill to survive, and parts of me _enjoyed_ it.” I was sobbing by now, and Shiro had fallen to his knees, his face ashen, eyes vacant. “Once, they pitted Shiro and I against each other, but neither of us was aware of that. I’d stabbed Shiro several times before I knocked his mask off. I gave up, and Zarkon had me punished severely for that.”

              Shiro’s head jerked up, and he locked eyes with mine in shock. “That was _you_? I wondered who had been stupid enough to refuse killing another fighter, given the situation.”

              “It was selfish, but I couldn’t stand even the thought of ending your life. You were my idol ever since you’d become a part of the Galaxy Garrison, I couldn’t stand it. You had been kind to me, you and your crew, and you had helped me escape, even though you ended up getting recaptured long before me.” I was about to speak again, but Pidge launched herself at me, hugging me tightly, sobbing onto my chest. As I held her gently, I stroked her soft hair, making sure to do it in that perfect way that I knew she loved.

              “You actual DUMBASS!” Pidge yelled at me, pulling back, tears and snot still running down her face. Mason pouted in my mind, but I just snorted.

              “You caused Mason to start crying. How dare you?” I asked, mock offense in my voice, but her only response was letting out a choked sounding laugh, before realizing how congested she was.

              I turned my attention to the sound of approaching footsteps before I was engulfed in a hug that had the familiar scent that was unique to Coran, my _father_. And as I slowly fell asleep in his arms, I heard the familiar lullaby that had been what helped me get through my years on Earth, the only remnant of my past before the Galra unlocked it for me. I was home at last.


End file.
